The Taste of Love
by ChibiSaku
Summary: Syaoran has a job and Sakura is finishing up her education...Sakura is pale... he takes her to his home.. things happens...*WARNING!* Very VERY short story!!! Please REVIEW


The Taste of Love  
  
Author Note: Syaoran has a job and have been doing it for the past half year and Sakura is finish up her education.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptor. This is only for entertainment  
  
Syaoran had just came through the front doors of his floor of the building and went to his desk. As he unpacked his bag, he just realized that he left his layout on a floppy disk. The bad part was he didn't remember where he left the disk. Syaoran thought hard about where areas of his home, could he have left it. Then just remebered, he left it near the computer beside his bed on the right. Syaoran quickly repacked his bag and headed out the door to the elevator.  
  
He walked and walked until he got to the stoplights and waited until he could cross the street. When the lights turned red he crossed. While he walked across the street, Syaoran spotted Sakura on the other side of the street and ran to her. "Hi, Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura didn't respond. Syaoran quickly noticed that she was a bit sad and pale. "Sakura do you want come to my house and have a drink", asked Syaoran quietly. Sakura didn't say anything again and just followed Syaoran to his house.  
  
When they got to Syaoran's house, to his bedroom. Syaoran found his disk with the layout on and worked on it.Sakura just sat on the side of Syaoran's bed.   
  
After a while, he took a stretch and looked over at Sakura. "She haven't said one thing since we came in the house", thought Syaoran. "Sakura do you want something to eat?", Syaoran asked. Sakura said "No thanks". Quietly Syaoran asked "Are you alright, Sakura?" He reached his hand to feel her forehead. Silently Sakura nodded and smiled.Syaoran noticed that her forehead was warmer then usual temperture. "I'll get a glass of water for you" "No, I'm not thirsty" answered Sakura. Syaoran asked "Why don't you take nap here?, I'll wake you up when I finish up my work here". "I can't sleep" "Do you want me to tell you a beedtime story?" asked Syaoran and smiled. Sakura giggles and answers "No, I don't think you need to do that". "Wow, her smile is so sweet, yet so fragile. Easily, her smile can turn into a frown" Syaoran thought to himeself. She sighed and said "When I was younger, my brother would pick me up on his back and rock me to sleep." She looked down on the bed. "I could do the same if you let me" Syaoran placed his hand onto her cheek. Sakura slowly lifted her head and Syaoran eyes looked straight at Sakura's eyes to show he was not playing around and he meant it.  
  
Without Sakura saying a word, Syaoran went to the end of his bed and sat up straight and waited for Sakura. Slowly she crawled to him. Sakura gracefully placed her hand on his back moving up to his shoulder, the other hand she drifted gently around his neck. Just about when Syaoran was to pick up her, Sakura yelped "NO". Her voice died down to a calm hush. "Wait just a little longer....." her sentence trailed on, then there was silence. "Are....umm...I...."Syaoran didn't finish his sentence" Sakura quietly whispered "Your back seems so solid and gives support, yet is so gentle and soothing". Syaoran secretly blushed and grinned. Sakura carefully lifted both her hands and cautiously moved away from Syaoran and quietly cried out "Syaoran" He slowly turned around and faced her. Sakura went into her bag, took out a box and gave it to Syaoran. He opened it and found a watch in it. He closed the box and hand it back to Sakura. Syaoran asked " Why......I.....?" Sakura didn't let him finish his sentence. Sakura used both of her hands and shoved it back to him "NO, i want you to have it" Syaoran was speechless "How about I help you with it?" Sakura asked. She took the watch and placed the box on the table and helped Syaoran wear the watch.   
  
Seemingly so close, Syaoran dark hazelnut eyes gazed at Sakura light emerald eyes. Slowly and quietly, Syaoran bent over to Sakura side, Sakura gently laid down and.....................  
  
That is all people! :) 


End file.
